


Getting in the mood

by mistressterably



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably





	Getting in the mood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCapaldianEmpress01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCapaldianEmpress01/gifts).



‘Peter?’ Your voice was sleepy as the sound of his footsteps on the wood floor and then the weight of him sitting on the edge of the bed woke you up from your nap.

‘Lover,’ Peter’s voice was soft as he spoke to you in the dimly lit room. ‘Thought you were going to stay up until I got home?’

‘You shouldn’t have stayed late.’ You mumbled as you turned towards him reaching your hand out to rest it on his thigh. 

‘Sometimes even the star of the show doesn’t get to make that kind of demand.’ His hand rested on yours lightly, his fingers stroking the back of your hand slowly.

‘You should try.’ Your hand gripped his thigh a bit tighter to help pull yourself closer until you could get your arm over both his thighs. 

‘I’ll let the director know next time I’m under orders to get home on time for some hot sex.’ Peter laughed and let his hand run up your arm. 

‘Damn right.’ You sat up and ducked your head under his arm until his large hand was resting on your breast. 

Peter smiled and teased you with a finger against your soft breast. ‘Such language.’

‘More where that came from,’ You hinted to him as your hand drew back to rest on the inside of his thigh. Your finger teased his thigh through his trousers. 

‘Oh?’ His voice went lower, seductive and questioning you even as his fingertips moved closer to your quickly hardening nipples. 

‘Oh.’ You responded to him as your hand moved upwards, feeling the growing heat between his legs. 

‘Ah.’ He looked at you with that look in his eyes. One large fingertip touched the hard point beneath your loose blouse to send a shiver through your skin. 

‘As if it’s a surprise.’ You moved your hand again, just resting against the bulging crotch of his trousers. You fancied that you could feel the blood pumping through him to harden him further. 

‘No, not a surprise really.’ He sighed and shifted slightly on the bed, pushing himself into your palm. 

‘Almost had me worried, lover.’ You sat up some more until he helped you to move closer to his lips. His head tilted towards you and your lips met his to kiss one another.  
As the tip of his tongue teased its way between your lips, you moved your hand to cover the entire bulge of his aroused member. His large hand moved to cover yours against his crotch, pressing you against him. 

Catching your breath, you look into his eyes and watch him lick his lips as you run your fingers over the outline of his erection in his trousers. You rise to kiss him again, drawing his lower lip between yours to suck on it lightly. 

When he tried to press your hand harder against his erection you eased your hand out from under his to teasingly stroke the inside of his thigh again. ‘You’re killing me, lover.’

‘You’re moving too fast.’ You remind him and run your hand down his thigh towards his knee, away from his aching groin. 

‘I’ve been wanting you all day.’ He breathed. His hand moved to gently cup your breast, his palm against your nipple.

‘How badly?’ You ask. 

‘So very much.’ He whispers against your lips before he kisses you for a long minute. You slide your hand up towards his hot crotch again. This time his response is faster and you are being lifted onto his lap, sitting astride him. 

‘Peter!’ You wriggle against him to settle more comfortably on him. Instead of your hand against his bulge, you manage to press your own warmth against him. Your hands are free now to go around his head and thread into his grey curls. Kissing him full on the lips, Peter slipped one hand from your waist to press once more against your breast. 

‘Lover.’ He responds to the movement of your hips against him. ‘Moving to the hot sex already?’

‘You have another idea in mind?’ You tease him with your lips on his nose, kissing him lightly.

‘I always have ideas of you in my mind.’ He answered and both of his hands began to roam up under your blouse over your stomach. His warmed hands were under your breasts, his large palms cupping them and softly massaging them. 

Your fingers guide his head towards your breasts and, through your light blouse, his lips kiss and tease your nipples one after another. 

Softly moaning, you stroke his hair. You whisper his name as his lips suck a little harder on one nipple. ‘Undress me.’ You tell him and he obeys, his fingers stop their teasing of your breasts to unbutton your blouse. As he parts your blouse and slips it off your shoulders, his lips press directly against your skin. His tongue flicking over one nipple to make you quiver with delight. 

Between his fingers and thumbs, he teased and tugged on your nipples as his lips and tongue move up from your breasts. Running over your shoulders and your neck and then to your ear. You grab his head with your hands and kiss him harder. He gives in to your urgent desires but only for the moment.

Pulling away from your lips, Peter guides you onto your back again. Getting your trousers off, he leans over you to kiss you as his large hand rests on your thigh, stroking you lightly. Your hands roam over his still clothed chest. ‘Lover, you look beautiful tonight.’

Your hands grabbed at his shirt, tugging it up until he was helping to draw it up and over his head to let it fall on the floor.Your fingers ran over his chest, the nails scratching him lightly to make him close his eyes. Before you can move to start taking off his trousers, Peter was sliding down on the bed and stroking your thigh. 

Peter’s hot breath brushed against the skin of your thigh as he moved in close to your heat. The gentle touch of his fingers on your clitoris makes you purr in response. Peter urged you legs further apart with a nudge. Cool air kissed your heat next as his fingers moved to spread your lips open wide. A moan escaped your lips as his tongue flicked against your clitoris next. 

His tongue flicked and lapped over you time and time again until you were squirming uncontrollably under his attentions. Sitting up, you were clutching his hair as he drove you closer to orgasm. When it ripped through you, your head tilted back and you moaned. Only after you came down and he had drunk his fill of your liquid, did he move up to kiss you once more.

Tasting your own sex on his lips maddened you further with desire. Peter laughed as you frantically tried to undo his trousers. Sitting up on his knees, facing you, he took over and slowly unbuttoned himself. ‘You tease.’ You growl at him as he continues to slowly slip his trousers down. His laugh turns you on even more. 

You sit up and lean forward towards him as his hands finally begin to ease his boxers down, the waistband stretching to get past his erection. Your tongue runs over your lips at the sight of his engorged member. Reaching out, your fingers grasp him lightly to stroke up and down the length over the throbbing veins. Peter watched you with parted lips, his breath catching every so often when you lightly scratched a sensitive spot. 

‘Lover,’ Peter ran his hands through your hair as your mouth closed over the tip of his aroused member. ‘Oooh.’ He sighed in reaction to your slow ministrations on his erection. Peter tried to stop you as he neared his peak but you didn’t hold back. His body trembled moments before he emptied himself. 

You helped him lie down beside you, wanting him to relax against you for the moment. Peter was unable to keep his hands off you even as he stretched out to recover himself. Laying against him, you rested one leg over his to press your still wet cleft against his thigh. Peter’s lips were pressing to yours in a long, lingering kiss which left you breathless.

‘Lover,’ Peter’s voice was a soft burr in your ear. ‘Forgot to tell you.’

‘Mmm, what?’ You asked, your fingers teasing the soft hair that trailed below his belly button. 

‘I’m not on set tomorrow.’ He said with a grin and a twinkle in his eye. Your mouth formed an O and he quickly had you on your back. The rest of the night would not be used for sleeping.


End file.
